Takari Cross Country Pt. 1
by takari-critic2001
Summary: Digmon: the Movie. TK and Kari visit Mimi in New York. Alone. 'Nuff said.


Hi, It's the critic again with an adequately good Takari

Hi, It's the critic again with an adequately good Takari. This takes place during the third section of the Digimon: The Movie, when TK and Kari are in America. Anyway, Here it is! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own many of the characters this story. All real credit goes to the writers of Fox Kids. (God bless 'em)

Takari Cross Country

By takari-critic2001

TK could not believe his luck. It was so perfect! Mimi has her schedule clear, and she asked whoever could make it to visit with her for a few days in New York. Fortunately, only Kari and himself were open. Matt had an upcoming concert, Tai had a tournament soon, Sora was working twenty-four seven at the flower shop, Joe had tests up the Ying-yang, and the 'newbies' families don't know Mimi that well. He was predicting how great the upcoming week is going to be like, while packing for the trip.

" Let's see, clothes, hats, entertainment, snacks, money, yep. Looks like everything's here." TK said to himself while running down the list of items. While stuffing his belongings in a duffel bag, his D-Terminal beeped. He opened it and read the note.

TK, I'm really looking forward to this trip, but it turns out I can't make it, so board the plane tomorrow and convince the polite to fly off early, don't wait up for me. Have fun in America! -Kari

The young blonde couldn't believe his eyes. But then he did, as he saw the return address was Davis'. He'd been going crazy with jealousy when he found out that he was going to be alone with Kari. He just typed up 'Nice try, Davis' and sent it back. To be honest, he was dreading this trip a little. Things have been a little weird lately between him and Kari lately…

" All packed up, TK?" Patomon asked, as he flew into the room.

" Yeah, I've got everything." He replied. " Ready for tomorrow?"

" I guess so. It's gonna be hard going through security, though."

" Not really, you're just gonna have to act a little stuffed." TK inquired. Patomon shook his head and flew over to the bag, and started to sort through it.

" Hey, where's your passport?" Patomon realized.

" I have it in my pocket." TK replied. Patomon flew over to his desk and picked it up.

" Is that so?" The flying rodent mocked, and waved the passport at TK.

" Give me that!" TK yelled and tried snatching it from his partner. He chased Patomon all over the room, until they were both out of breath and on the floor, laughing. " Yoink!" TK said, and yanked the passport from Patomon's paws.

" Hey!" Patomon realized, and tried retrieving the item. TK laughed as he held the passport just out of reach of Patomon's reach, and watched as his Digimon jumped at it. A new laugh entered the room, and TK and Patomon looked at the doorframe where Kari and Gatomon stood.

" Are you two having fun?" Kari giggled. TK and Patomon turned red.

" When did you come in?" TK asked.

" A few minutes ago. I came to see if you remembered everything."

" You know me,"

" That's why I came." Kari replied. " How many bogus E-mails has Davis sent you so far?"

" Three." TK sighed. Just then, his D-Terminal beeped. " Make that four." He added, and flipped open his device. " Ah, now he's pretending to be Mimi, and canceling the trip."

" Poor Davis. He's sent me eight. Can you believe that? He really hates the fact we're going to be alone."

" Can you blame him?" TK mumbled.

" Excuse me?"

" Nothing."

" Oh. Anyway, I need a few extra camera memory disks. Got any?" Kari asked and rummaged through TK's things.

" Hey, I'll find them. I'll find them." TK said, and gently pushed Kari out of the way as she reached a certain drawer. He grabbed the disks and handed them to Kari. " This is all I have. How many do you need?"

" In New York? All of them." Kari laughed and snatched the disks from TK's grasp. " Thanks TK, you're a sweetheart." Kari thanked before TK could object. " What's in that drawer anyway?"

" Nothing, why?"

" You just seem a little defensive when I reached it."

" Nothing is in there." TK nervously snapped.

" Then you won't mind me taking a look." Kari inquired, and tried to get to the desk.

" I don't think so." TK said, and stepped in her way.

" Come on."

" No."

" Just a peek?"

" No."

" A hint?"

" No. Anything else you came here for?"

" I guess not. Come on, Gatomon." Kari sighed.

" Hold on a sec!" Gatomon said at the chessboard. She moved her queen a few spaces and looked up at Patomon. " Checkmate. Okay, now we can go." She laughed and leaped onto Kari's shoulders as she left. Patomon looked at the chessboard in amazement.

" Get up to ten moves this time?" TK laughed and put away the game.

" No, she finished me in nine." Patomon admitted.

" So close, and yet, so far." He mocked and opened the drawer. He threw the chess box onto a few assorted pictures of Kari. He stopped and picked one up. Patomon looked with great concern at TK.

" You're gonna have to confront her sooner or later." Patomon reminded. TK kept staring at the picture. " She's bound to find out." TK closed his eyes and imagined Kari's perfect features, her flawless personality, her perfect… everything. " TK?"

" Yeah."

" You okay?"

" Yeah."

" You sure?"

" Yeah." TK tonelessly replied. Patomon looked at him hard.

" TK, are you a stupid, red-eyed Digimon?"

" Yeah."

" TK! You're not even listening to me!" Patomon snapped. TK put down the picture and closed the drawer.

" I'm sorry, did you say something?" TK asked. Patomon just lowered his head in defeat. TK's D-Terminal beeped with another weak attempt by Davis. He sighed and flipped it open.

******

Kari sighed and flopped down on her bed. She pulled out the picture she always keeps under her pillow and sighed looking onto it. Gatomon pulled out her chess strategy book and started reading.

" You know, I don't know why you bother. Patomon's not that hard to beat." Kari said.

" And TK's not that hard to talk to." Gatomon responded.

" Touché." Kari laughed and looked at the young blonde in the picture frame. " We'd better get some sleep. Tomorrow's a big day."

" If you call 'big' flying in airplanes all day and moving into an apartment for the rest of the day." Gatomon sneered. Kari laughed at the comment.

" Come on. You could probably beat Patomon fifty times over by we get there."

" Depends if we're in a pet kennel in the storage area."

" Don't worry, we'll be able to sneak you in. Now turn off the lights." She said, and Gatomon put down the book and flipped the light switch with her tail.

******

" What's taking him so long? Our flight leaves in half an hour!" Kari exclaimed. She was flipping out because TK hasn't shown up yet.

" Calm down, Kari. He'll be here. He's probably caught up in customs." Tai tried to comfort. Just then, TK approached them.

" Hey, sorry I'm late, I got held up in customs." TK said.

" That's an understatement." Matt said, following him, carrying his luggage.

" Where's Patomon?" Gatomon asked. TK lifted his hat and removed Tokomon from it.

" Right here." Tokomon chirped.

" Did you remember everything?" Kari wondered.

" Yeah, and Izzy showed me something cool. Hand me your D-Terminal." TK said. Kari handed him her D-Terminal and TK typed a while and handed it back. Kari looked at the device with confusion.

" What did you do?" She asked.

" Izzy showed me how to lock out certain people from E-mailing us." TK smirked. He had to call Izzy after a restless night of barraged E-mails.

" Oh, good. Well, we'd better get to our gate." Kari said.

" Yeah, seya, Matt!"

" Bye Tai!" The younger siblings waved goodbye.

" Have a great time, Kari!"

" Say hi to Mimi for me, TK! Mind your manners!" They said and watched them head for their gate. They arrived twenty-five minutes later, barely making it on the plane. They had to board three more planes after this to make it to make it to NYC. Anyway, they sat in their coach-class seats and prepared for takeoff.

" Checkmate." Gatomon said. Patomon grunted for a rematch. (He had Digivolved on the shuttle to the airplanes.)

" How many turns this time?" TK asked.

" Seven." Patomon sighed.

" Attention passengers, this is your pilot speaking. Please return your seats to the correct upright fashion and buckle in. please, no smoking for the duration of the flight. In an emergency, your seats can be used for a floatation device. Please sit back, and enjoy your flight." The pilot said over the PA.

" Checkmate."

" Four moves!? Is that even possible!?" Patomon exclaimed.

" Hey, be quiet! The other passengers might hear!" TK scolded.

" What other passengers? Him?" Patomon wondered. It was at that moment that they realized the only other passenger in this section was three rows behind them and on the other side of the plane. Kari looked at TK.

" We just had to fly coach, didn't we?" she asked.

" You're complaining? We're alone, you have the window seat, and we have good service." TK laughed.

" I guess so." Kari said.

" Check! Hahahahahaha! Check check check check check check CHECK!" Patomon shouted. Gatomon calmly moved her queen and removed the bishop.

" Checkmate." She smirked. TK and Kari burst out laughing. Patomon stared at the board in hatred.

" REMATCH!" He demanded, and they started setting up the game again. Fortunately, the other passenger in the section had earphones on and was listening to very load music. Kari giggled and looked out the window. They just past the coast and were heading over the ocean.

" It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kari said. TK looked at the window, but ended up looking at Kari instead.

" Yes, you are. Uh, it is." TK stumbled. Kari smiled to herself upon hearing the comment and continued to look out the window.

" Checkmate."

" NO!"

******

About twenty hours, three planes, and eight hundred sixty-two chess games later, they arrived at the JFK airport. TK and Kari plopped out of the gate, exhausted.

" I've forgotten how to use my legs." TK said, trying to walk.

" What are legs?" Kari wondered, and stumbled behind TK. She arched her back and got a few cricks out of her spine. TK started to stretch out his arms while Gatomon and Patomon were asleep, riding on their backpacks.

" What time is it?" TK wondered.

" According to my watch, five in the mourning, Saturday. According to their clock, three in the afternoon, Friday." Kari said, comparing the watches. " Anyway, we have to find Mimi. She said she'd meet us at our gate."

" TK! Kari! There you are!" A figure with strawberry-blonde hair rushed towards them and hugged them tightly. " How was you're flight?"

" Exhausting. How do you do it all the time?" TK wondered.

" A really good, long book. Anyway, let's get your luggage and get you two to my house." Mimi smiled. Suddenly, both TK and Kari's spirits were lifted, as most people are when around Mimi, and followed her to retrieve their belongings. They got their luggage and Mimi caught a taxi. " Queens, please." Mimi requested as they got in. Kari immediately fell asleep in the cab, and snuggled up next to TK. " What is she doing?" Mimi wondered upon seeing this.

" What?" TK asked.

" What is Kari doing?" Mimi repeated, pointing to Kari. TK shrugged.

" Sleeping."

" I see." Mimi said and smiled to herself. " Ah, here it is. Driver, stop here." TK and Mimi got out of the car, and she paid the driver.

" Come on, Kari. Get up." TK said, and nudged at her.

" Ugh, five more minutes. Hit snooze." Kari mumbled. TK rolled his eyes and lifted her up and dragged her and the luggage to Mimi's house. Mimi watched as TK gently set Kari down on the couch.

" Hey, want something to drink TK?" Mimi asked.

" Sure." He replied and followed her into the kitchen.

" What would you like?"

" Soda will be fine." TK said, and sat down at a very large table. Mimi took out two Diet Cokes, and sat down across from TK.

" So, how's the gang?"

" They're doing fine." TK said, and sipped his drink.

" How long have you and Kari been going out?" Mimi asked, and TK gagged on his coke. He wiped his mouth off and cleared his throat.

" What makes you say that?" TK nervously asked.

" I don't know, the way you two act towards each other, how close you are, I just thought that…"

" Well, Kari and I are just close friends. Like you and Matt."

_Like me and Matt? Does he know what he's talking about?_ Mimi wondered. " Okay. Well, it's four o'clock, it's a little early for a rest, but you should get some sleep. Twenty hours is a really long time."

" Yeah, I know. But what about you?"

" We'll catch up when you're not this tired. Sweet dreams!" Mimi said, and walked away. TK finished his soda and went back into the living room and fell into a recliner across from Kari. He stared at her until he fell asleep. Mimi smiled at her two young friends, and went upstairs.

******

Kari was the first to wake up. She opened her eyes and looked directly over at TK. In her opinion, he looked so cute when sleeping. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and flipped on the TV. Honestly, she could not tell the difference from American TV and Japanese television.

" Let's see, Pokémon, Dragonball Z, Mon World, ooh, Gundum Wing!" Kari said to herself as she flipped through the channels. TK yawned heavily, and got up.

" Sleep well?" TK asked.

" Extremely well, all things considering." Kari smiled back.

" Well, look who's up!" Mimi exclaimed as she came down the stairs.

" What time is it?" TK wondered.

" About six o'clock. Wanna go out for dinner? I know this quaint little place near here." Mimi said.

" Sure." Kari shrugged. " Better wake up Gatomon and Patomon." She said and looked around. " Where are those two, anyway?"

" Checkmate."

" Ugh!" Voices from the kitchen said.

******

" Ah, Mimi. Welcome back. And I see you've brought friends. I'll show you to you're table right away." Joey said, and showed them to a table for three.

" If you want my advice, order the seafood platter." Mimi suggested.

" I like that advice!" Gatomon said from under the table.

" Quiet! People will hear you." Patomon scolded.

" Wait a minute, rice is a side order here?" TK wondered. Mimi giggled.

" Are you ready to order?" Joey asked.

" Sure. I'll have the usual." Mimi ordered.

" Alright, one seafood platter, and you?"

" Same here." Kari said.

" I'll have the steak, medium rare, with a side order of rice." TK finished. Kari looked at TK with interest.

" Okay, and what will you have to drink?" Joey wondered.

" Diet Coke." Mimi smiled.

" Milk." Kari said.

" I'll have some milk, too." TK ordered, and looked over at Kari. Joey left with the orders, and Kari looked over at TK.

" Medium rare?" she giggled.

" Hey, no offense, but I had my fill of fish in the Digital World."

" Still, medium rare is practically raw warmed up a bit."

" I guess I also acquired some other tastes in the Digiworld, too."

" Eww! Disgusting!" Kari exclaimed and scrunched her nose. 

" It's actually very good once you get used to it." TK shrugged. Kari laughed again and looked into TK's eyes as he looked back. Without thinking, they both began staring. Mimi smiled at the two.

" Ahem." Mimi coughed, snapping them back to reality. " Joey's coming with the food." Mimi motioned towards the waiter's door as it burst open with Joey and the orders.

" Alright, a seafood platter for both the ladies, and a medium rare steak with rice for the gentleman." Joey said, and passed the food around.

" Thanks, Joey." Mimi said, and winked at him.

" Hey, no problem. I'll be right back with your drinks." The waiter said, and disappeared again into the kitchen.

" Checkmate." Gatomon's voice said from underneath the table.

" YES!" Patomon said. The entire group looked under the table and at him strangely. " I got up to twenty moves!" He exclaimed.

******

" So anyway, we were all looking for Ken's base, and TK and Cody actually found it and got inside! And while Cody was freeing the prisoners with Tentomon," Kari said, laughing throughout, " TK goes deeper in the base and starts beating Ken senseless!"

" TK? Is that true?" Mimi gasped.

" Yeah, if you look closely, you can still see where Ken hit me with that whip." TK laughed, pointing to his cheek. They just got back, and they were just a little too sugar high from dessert.

" TK? How?" Mimi asked, shocked.

" I picked up a few moves from when Tai and Matt used to fight." Everyone laughed at that. Mimi was comfortable on the recliner while TK and Kari were cozy on the couch with their Digimon on the floor playing some more chess. Mimi gestured towards her TV.

" Hey, you guys wanna watch a movie?" She asked. TK and Kari shrugged.

" Okay." " Sure." They agreed as their host picked out an American classic.

" What is it?" Kari wondered.

" Titanic." Mimi smiled and popped the DVD in. Patomon and Gatomon even stopped playing to watch.

******

Four hours later, the ship finally sank, Mimi was in tears, whereas TK and Kari were asleep. Mimi switched off the entertainment set and looked kindly at her guests. The chess players were napping at their respective sides of the board, and the two lovebirds were sleeping snuggled up next to each other.

" Some people just can't appreciate a good romance nowadays." She said to herself as she took a picture of them and went upstairs to her phone. She picked up the receiver and glanced at the clock. " Hmm. Eleven thirty here, subtract ten hours and add a day, one thirty back in Japan. Sounds like a reasonable time to call." Mimi figured and hit speed-dial one and waited for the familiar voice to answer.

" Hello, Ishida residence." Matt said on the other end. Mimi smiled upon hearing his voice.

" Hey, Yamato. How are things in the future?" Mimi laughed.

" Nothing much changed. Meals are in pill form, we have flying cars, and we're ruled by dirty apes." Matt responded.

" I don't want to know about your household, how are the others?"

" Everything's fine. How's my little bro doin'?"

" A chip off the old block, I'd say."

" Huh?"

" He's asleep on the couch."

" Oh."

" With Kari."

" Say what?"

" They fell asleep watching Titanic." Mimi explained.

" Yawn. The mere mention of that boat makes me sleepy." Matt laughed.

" Hey! I love that movie! I should have never let you take me to see it." Mimi scolded.

" Hey, hey, I'm sorry. So, what's TK doing with Kari?"

" You should see them. They're acting just like you and me were when we were their age." Mimi exclaimed.

" So…"

" Yeah."

" TK and Kari? It boggles the mind. Oops, gotta go, my bands getting ready to leave without me. Love ya, bye!"

" Love ya, too." Mimi smiled and hung up. She flopped back in her bed and drifted to sleep.

******

Kari was pleasantly surprised when she awoke in TK's arms. She remembered falling asleep watching that movie, and TK must have done the same. But before or after she fell asleep? If TK fell asleep before she did, and woke up to her like this, it would be very embarrassing. On the other hand, if he fell asleep after she snuggled up to him, it means he's okay with it. It means he's more than okay with it, he likes it and wants it to be like this! But when did he…?

"Morning sleepy-heads!" Mimi chirped as she descended the stairs. TK awoke with a start, and Kari released him and went to the other side of the couch. " Sleep well?" TK yawned and stretched his arms.

" Yeah. What time is it?" He asked and looked over at Kari, who was just a little red. She fell asleep next to him last night while watching the movie. He didn't want to wake her, so…

" It's six. Come on, we're going sight-seeing!" TK and Kari sluggishly got up, and with a shower and fresh set of clothes, were out the door with Mimi.

" So, where we going first?" Kari wondered.

" Well, I thought we'd take a trip to Ellis Island to see the infamous statue, swoop by the Chrysler Building, the Twin Towers, and the World Trade Center, and finish off with a picnic in Central Park." Mimi listed as she drove her new Sadan. 

" Wow. You seemed to have it all planned out." TK said.

" Of course. I want you two to have the best time here in New York."

******

Needless to say, they did have the best time in New York. They went everywhere Mimi listed, bought some souvenirs, and Kari's camera almost overheated. Of course, nothing ends a day in NYC like a picnic in Central Park…

Mimi smiled while laying back on her blanket on the soft grass of her favorite park." Ah, nothing ends a day in NYC like a picnic in Central Park." 

I just said that.

" Shut up! Anyway, what do you want to eat, you guys?" Mimi asked. Don't worry. I'll get her later. " I heard that." She mumbled.

" Well, what do you have?" TK asked.

" Tuna, lunchmeat, and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

" Peanut butter." Both TK and Kari said at the same time.

" You have tuna?" Gatomon wondered.

" Tuna sounds good." Patomon agreed.

" Great. That leaves the lunchmeat to me!" Mimi cheered. They joyfully ate their dinner, watching the sunset and the carriages go by, when Mimi had an idea. " Hey, why don't we all go on one of those horse-drawn carriage rides?" TK and Kari looked at each other and shrugged.

" Sure." " Why not?"

" Great! Let's go!" She smiled. Mimi pulled over an open carriage and they all climbed in. Mimi sat with the driver, and Kari and TK got in the back with their Digimon across from them.

" So, what'll be?" The cabby asked.

" Where's the coldest place in the park?" Mimi whispered.

" Near the pond. Why?"

" Take us there." Mimi smiled, and gestured towards her friends.

" Right." The cabby agreed and winked. " Giddy up!" he commanded and the horse set off for the pond.

******

Kari first began to notice thetemperature change a few yards from the water mass.

" Hey, is it just me, or is it getting colder?" She whispered to TK.

" Yeah. I'll get the blanket out." He replied, and got out their picnic blanket. TK threw it around Kari's slender arms and smiled slightly. " That better?" he asked, trying not to sound to cold himself.

" TK, you're sweet. But what about you?"

" I'm fine." Kari smirked and used a section of her blanket to cover TK.

" We can share." She smiled. TK smiled gently back and felt a lot warmer already. However, the blanket that could hardly cover one person was finding it difficult to cover two. Kari looked at TK again. " There'd be more room if you'd move your arm." She said. TK obeyed, and wrapped it around Kari's shoulder. She nestled up close to him as they went by the pond. A beautiful full moon lay hovering over the water, lighting up the tree line in a breath-taking view. But Kari was looking at TK.

" Beautiful, isn't it?" TK asked. Kari looked into his bright, shimmering blue eyes, reflecting the moonlight in a way that made her heart melt.

" Yes, it is." She said still staring into the wonderful sight. TK looked back at Kari and saw those shining brown eyes staring into his. He felt himself drawing nearer to those eyes, as if an unknown force was moving him closer. Kari felt it, too, and her head slowly tilted to the side, her lips inches away from TK's, inches away until-

" Checkmate!" Gatomon announced. Kari snapped awake from her wonderful dream. (Yeah, I know. That sucked.)

" Huh? What happened?" Kari wondered.

" You drifted asleep." TK answered, while, despite her dream, was on the other side of the cart. She sighed with disappointment, then realized the blanket was wrapped around her. She looked at TK for an explanation. " You looked cold." He smiled.

" TK, you're a sweetheart. Thanks." Kari said, and smiled back. TK turned his attention to the scenery. The passing trees, the sound of galloping hooves on the pavement, the repetitive 'Checkmate', the occasional glance at Kari, the occasional mental kick for looking at Kari that way, and so forth.

******

" Thanks for that carriage ride, Mimi. It was the best." Kari thanked.

" Your welcome, just as long as you had fun." Mimi replied as they entered her home. She put her things away and hit her voicemail.

" Hello, Mimi. This is Michael. I need to talk to you as soon as you get this message. You know my number." The familiar voice on the recording said. TK and Kari started to put away their day's keepings as Mimi picked up the phone and dialed.

" So, have fun today?" TK asked.

" You know it. Could've done without the chess players, though." Kari said, and motioned to the two Digimon.

" Could be worse. Could be backgammon." TK inquired as Mimi entered on the phone.

" Hey, Michael. What's up? … I was with some friends from Japan … No, not Yolie. … Yeah. … Yeah. … Really? … No, I- … Yeah, nine o'clock. See you tomorrow, Michael." She sighed and turned the cordless off. Kari looked at Mimi with confusion.

" What was that?" She wondered.

" Michael called. I have to sort some things out with him tomorrow."

" Well, what are we going to do?" TK asked.

" You could stay here, or wander around the city by yourselves." Mimi proposed. TK looked at Kari and shrugged.

" Sure, why not?" he said, and Kari nodded.

" Great. I'll talk to you in the morning. 'Night you two." Mimi said and went upstairs.

" Know what I just realized?" Kari asked.

" Huh?" TK responded.

" She never said anything about a guest room."

" Sure she did. 'Round the corner and on the right." TK remembered. Kari investigated the room.

" Huh. There's only one bed." She noticed.

" Yeah. And a couch that has my name on it." TK said.

" TK! I can't let you do that!"

" No matter what you say, you're going to sleep on that bed."

" I don't think so." She protested and started to leave. TK stepped in the doorframe.

" I think so. Besides, you slept on the couch last night."

" So did you!" She exclaimed, trying to get past TK. She squirmed past him and sprinted to the couch. By the time TK got there, she was locked in.

" Get in that bed!"

" Make me!"

" You asked for it." TK forewarned, and picked her up. Kari struggled, but did little against TK as he carried her to the guestroom and slammed her down on the mattress.

" Okay, okay. I'll sleep on the warm, comfortable bed while you get to sleep on the dry, itchy, couch." Kari sighed, and pushed TK off.

" Good."

" Just let me change into my nightgown and I'll go to bed." She said and grabbed the garment and shooed TK out. The young blonde smiled at his victory and jumped onto the couch.

" What was that?" Patomon wondered.

" Just a small debate on where we're gonna sleep."

" And?"

" We're roughing it on the couch."

" Kinda figured."

" Checkmate." Gatomon announced, and Patomon snapped to the board.

" Woah! How'd that happen?"

" I think you've had enough for today, Patomon." TK said, and picked his partner up.

" Ahem," Kari's voice said from behind them. TK turned around and his jaw hit the floor. She looked incredible. The skin-tight nightgown emphasized every curve in her hourglass figure. To be honest, she purposely wore it to entice TK, and from what she could tell, it worked like a charm. " Coming, Gatomon?"

" Sure thing." The feline responded, and jumped on Kari's shoulders as she retreated into the guestroom. TK was still staring at the place where Kari previously stood. Patomon waved his paw in front of his face and sighed.

" She's gonna have to stop doing that." He said and shook his head. Patomon rummaged through the bags and pulled out the blanket and threw it over TK.

******

" You're gonna have to stop doing that." Gatomon said when they closed the door. Kari flopped down on the bed and realized how comfortable it was. She started to be glad TK talked her into sleeping here.

" Doing what?" She wondered.

" That thing with TK. You're just asking for trouble."

" I don't know what you mean."

" That nightgown? You hate it."

" I never said that."

" Yes, you did, just a week ago." Gatomon responded. Kari smirked and threw a pillow at the cat, which she easily dodged.

" Alright, Matlock. But did you see TK's face? That expression was priceless." She sighed imaging his face in her mind. Gatomon looked strangely at Kari. She was worried for them. She was pretty sure that TK felt the same for Kari, but she didn't want them to screw up and get hurt.

" I hope you don't get in over your head." She warned as they fell asleep.

Uh-oh. It's my almost-trademark fourteen-page limit on my computer. That means I have to start a brand-new chapter. If you want, you can tell me how well or poorly I'm doing so far, I guess. But the next chapter will be up soon. This is takari-critic2001, signing off for the moment.


End file.
